


Riverland

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [14]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Original Work, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: A new world, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Studio Ghibli's the cat returns, New Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: All Vida wants to do is get back home after she wakes up without memory of how she had gotten to a new world.But fate has other plans for her...
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Kudos: 1





	Riverland

**Author's Note:**

> To my parents because they had to stand my cheesy humour. :)

Vida’s eyes flickered open. She stared up, having expected to see her room’s gray ceiling. But she was looking at a blue sky, clouds floating here and there, pushed by the same breeze that made the grass around her sway lazily. She blinked twice, sitting up and looking straight ahead. An endless stretch of grass and blue sky.

_What the-?_

She jumped to her feet, her breath quickening along with her heartbeat.

This was not London.

This was not home.

She begun trembling, panic bubbling up her veins and into her beating heart, making it beat even faster. She hugged herself, turning around in slow motions, trying to breathe correctly. She looked for any sign that could tell her that it wasn’t real. But the grass flattening under her trainers. The way her dark brown hair tickled her face, being blown by the breeze. It all felt incredibly real. Even her age, fourteen, seemed clear to her. And the coyote-ish head that peered at her—

“You look lost,” She jumped, backing away a few steps and upsetting even more grass. She felt her jaw drop. The head was shaped a little like a coyote, but it was far from that. It was covered in pale green scales that glittered when it moved, cocking its head. It had two sets of amber eyes, two on each side. Oddest was the fact there was a pair of small and delicate looking spectacles perched just in front of its jet black nose. It stared at Vida, awaiting an answer. Vida was speaking before she even knew it.

“Uh, well, do you know in which direction is London?” she stammered, playing with the edge of her hoodie. The creature blinked, rising a little more out of the grass.

“London?” Vida nodded. “Ooooh dear.” He said, shaking his head a little.

Vida frowned, her heart sinking. “It’s okay. I will just—”

“I haven’t caught your name?” the creature moved slightly in front of her, cutting her path and words. Vida frowned but her name automatically slipped past her lips.

The creature offered her a fanged smile. “Vida means life in Spanish,” he mused, “Well, Vida, my name’s Barley. I am afraid that I can’t tell you were London is, but my buddy Duke will be able to.”

“Oh, can you tell me where he is?” Vida asked, hopeful.

“I’ll take you there.” Barley replied cheerfully, rising fully out of the grass. He had a long, muscular body. He reminded Vida of a ferret, except it was covered in the same pale green scales. He had long arms, ended in long, thin fingers ended in claws. Vida was only a head shorter than him, but that didn’t mean he looked imposing. He shook himself, giving Vida a glimpse of a long, muscular tail ended on a fan of dark green feathers.

“This way,” Barley said, falling onto all fours and walking along the grass, which tickled his belly. Vida hurried after him, trying very hard not to fall over his dragging tail.

“So what’s the name of this place?” she asked, raising her voice so Barley could hear.

“We call this Riverland. It fits it too, since the entire place is filled with canals and this particular part of the land, which is called The Grasslands, is where most start. It's interesting how humans don't realize it's right under their noses. No offense.” Barley added.

Vida frowned.

 _Where in the world is this place?'_ She thought, suddenly feeling homesick. Barley kept talking pleasantly.

“You know, it’s the first time in about four years we’ve gotten any visitors from the human world ever since the King severed all connections with the Human World and destroyed all portals. He must have missed one!”

“Portals?” Vida echoed, stumbling over a stone.

“Yes,” Barley said, lashing his tail so hard it cut the grass beside them. “he severed all except the one in his palace. Duke is going to be really interested, you know. Do you remember getting here?”

Vida tried to recall the memory… but it wasn’t there. She didn’t remember how she had gotten to Riverland in the first place.

“No.” she said. Then lower, “Not a single memory.”

“Ah. It sometimes happens. Losing consciousness while passing through a portal.” Barley said. “For an instance, the last time I crossed a portal was over… twenty four years, when I was eighty seven” Vida did the math in her head and gasped.

“You are one hundred and eleven?” she asked, suddenly curious.

“Correct,” Barley said, swinging his head to look at her and saw her expression. “Don’t look so surprised. My kind can live up to five hundred years of age, perhaps longer.”

Vida sighed. “Everything is really weird here…” she said.

“You’ll get used to it. We are nearly here!” They reached a pair of hills, both covered by shorter grass but tall enough to be a few heads taller than Vida. She glanced around her.

“Where do you live?” she asked.

“You will see in a moment.” Barley replied, lifting onto his back legs. Vida watched, peering around him as he closed a hand around a clump of grass and pulled, revealing a curtain made from grass. And a round, wooden door hidden underneath. It was beautifully carved with swirling patters on the edges and had a brass knob.

“Neat, right?” Barley said, pleased with her reaction. “Duke helped me carve it.”

“No, not neat. It’s far more than just neat.” Vida muttered, scratching her shoulder. She had the strange urge to run a finger along the carved wood to make sure it was actually there.

Barley chuckled, pulling the door open, stepping inside and holding it open for Vida to step inside. The room had been carved out of the hill’s soil, and then beautifully decorated. A colorful lamp hung from the ceiling, lit by candles and casting colored reflections on the walls. Vida’s attention was drawn to holes dug into the walls, filled with old books. There must have been at least twenty holes in all. The floor had been covered by an old carpet and there was a round table in the middle of the room. Vida spotted a couple of holes on the ground, one bigger than the other and filled up with dried grass. She guessed they must be beds. There was also what looked like a manual fire stove and several cupboards filled with herbs and potted plants. Most shocking were the plants growing on the walls, twisting and winding and giving off a greenish glow.

“This is amazing.” Vida said with a grin, turning to look at Barley. “You have great taste.”

“Thank you,” a voice said, making Vida jump back in shock for the second time in the day. She turned around and spotted an unlikely thing.

At first, Vida thought that what she was looking at was a man... but then she realized that he had a pale furred fox's head, a tail neatly wraped around his lefs, and his hands were between the line of human and vulpine. It was wearing a brown Newboy cap decorated with a small cogwheel stitched on the side and holes for his ears, and a light brown vest over a white shirt and trousers to fit with a chain disappearing into its breast pocket. He sat on an armchair, a big book propped up on his lap that he had been reading.

"I am mostly known as The Duke. I believe we haven't me?" he had a slight English accent and Vida had the feeling that he was mannered.

"No." she said. "My name's Vida."

"Lovely. It means Life in Spanish, I believe." The Duke stood with what she guessed was a smile and slipped past her and out of her sight, and she turned around to find him sitting on one of the chairs by he table. "Come sit and we can talk. Barley, could you make some tea?"

"I was about to ask if I should." Barley said, slipping past Vida and walking to the stove. She watched as he took out a small kettle and a few herbs before going to sit with The Duke at the table.

"What ar you?" she asked, without really thinking. She blushed. "I don't mean to be rude." The Duke barked a laugh.

"I am what we call Creations." he explained. 

"I don't understand." Vida said. 

"I was made by a creator who put a soul into me, of course. When someone makes something with all their heart, that creation is given a soul. Normally, I would be a statue, but I preffer to stay awake most of the time, or even shift into my alternate form." The Duke said. "But we have much more pressing matters, I am afraid."

"Barley told me you could help me get back to London." Vida said.

"And I can. You got here today?"

"Yes."

"Good. We have a little time to spare."

Vida frowned. "I don't understand."

"Barley... you didn't tell her about the limit?" Duke looked sharply at his companion, who looked back with a hint of guilt.

"I didn't want to worry her." Barley said, with a guilty edge to his voice as he arched his neck to look at them.

"What time limit?" Vida asked.

Duke sighed, looking back at her. "That if you are not back at your world by three day's time... you'll be stuck in this one for the rest of your life."

"You mean I won't be able to get back home?" Vida said, instantly paling at the idea. Oh no.

"Yes. But we have time." Duke said. "The King's palace is two day's journey away on foot and one and a half on boat if we count in the aquatic traffic." Now he seemed to be talking mostly to himself rather than to his young guest.

"But how will I convince the King to let me go through his portal?" Vida asked. "I mean... I don't think he would let a random stranger in his palace if he severed all other connections."

"That, I will take care off." Duke said. "And I have evidence." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small, mechanical watch linked to the chain. It was still ticking, and it gave off a kind of... to Vida it sounded cheesy, but it felt magical in a way.

She frowned. "I don't understand." she said.

"I will show you. Barley, do you want to come along?" Duke looked at Barley, who was busy making tea.

"No. I will wait here. I'd rather not be reminded of the bloodbath." he said.

"Alright, then. If you will follow me," Duke stood up as he pocketed the watch once more. Vida followed after him as he opened the door, holding it open for her. She stepped outside into the cool breeze and he went out after her, shutting the door. 

"We must get going, since we don't have much time," he said, brushing past her into the tall grass. Vida hurried after him. They walked for a couple of minutes until they came to a small river, but big enough so that it would prove to be a challenge to cross it. Duke stood by the riverbank and waited for Vida to join him. Except now he wasn't a half fox-human Creation, but a small, pale furred fox wearing the same cap he had. The Creationsat back on his haunches and took out his watch again.

"You must not strand away from me. Time is a dangerous thing." he said.

"Um. Okay." Vida said, wondering if he meant- and then her stomach lurched and she found the world changing, branches growing and shrinking, grass changing. Then it stopped.

"Did we just...?"

"If you mean traveled in time, then no. This is simply a memory of mine." Duke said.

"Wow." Vida said. "So we sort of _did_ travel in time. But we did it in your head?"

"It _is_ a little confusing. Now, proceed to following me." The fox stood, walking down the side of the river. Vida noticed that his paws didn't quite touch the ground. She followed after him and realized that neither did hers.

"Duke?" she asked, catching up to him, "Why aren't our feet touching the ground?"

"It's the rules of the Memory Clock. The past can't be disturbed." Duke said. He slowed to a stop. "Look, that's me."

The mirror image of Duke sat by the side of the river, but dressed differently. He was wearing a mustard yellow vest over a white shirt and his eyes were trained on the water. As Duke and Vida approached him- the younger version of Duke, it seemed- it didn't seem to notice them.

"That was you?" Vida asked.

"Yes. This happened in my early years, probably two years after I was created." Duke affirmed.

Vida hummed, looking down at the small animal. The little fox glanced up, looking straight through them, snout quivering and ears rotating. It was a shock to Vida when he pounced to his feet- paws- and ran straight through them, making Vida feel like a ghost.

"Come on," Duke said with gentle amusement, following his younger self. Vida quickly hurried after the two foxes (same fox, she had to remind herself), catching up to Duke. The younger fox stopped suddenly, ears rotating and sniffing at the air.

"I was always too adventurous for my own good." Duke said, slowing down to a stop. "It always got me into trouble. That's what my Creator told me."

"Why?" Vida asked, looking around.

"You will see." Duke said as his younger self continued forward. The other two walked after him, feet hovering centimetres above the muddy ground. The younger Duke turned and entered the tall grass.

"What now?" Vida asked as Duke stopped walking.

"We watch." Duke said, sitting on his haunches. A few minutes passed without a sound. Then they heard a roar, followed by shrieks and growls. Then silence. and then-

"There's a river close by. You need water for those wounds, sir." that was a lighter voice, which Vida guessed belonged to the younger Duke.

"Thank you." a weaker voice, but filled with authority and strength. Duke's younger self shot out of the grass... only that now he looked like what Vida had met first- human, but Fox headed. He still wore the vest, matched with a pair of trousers.

"I thought you said..." Vida cut herself off. Duke chuckled.

The younger Duke ran past Vida to stand by the river.

And following him out was a lion-like animal. It had a strong body, but it was covered in bruises and blood. It had the body of a lion, but there were smaller branches weaving in and out of it's body and moss along his back. Just above its head, there were a pair of wooden horns, covered with golden leaves. Its emerald green eyes glittered in the light as it stepped out of the grasses, Duke moving aside so that it wouldn't walk right through him.

"That's Prince Emerald." Duke said quietly as he watched the prince approach his younger self. "I found him wounded after his own bodyguard tried to murder him. I found the unfortunate soul's body lying in a ragged heap right next to him. My Creator had put in me knoledge on how to treat wounds, so I did what I could. And I knew that there were others nearby and that I had to help him."

"You helped a Prince?" Vida asked, looking at him.

"I helped a King." Duke corrected, giving her an uncanny look, "His father, who had mysteriously fallen sick, was killed almost a month later. They never found the killer, who was rumored to have fled into the Human world. That's why Prince Emerald severed all portals.."

"Oh." Vida looked back at the other two. The younger Duke was washing the blood away with gentle, experienced hands (paws?). The bigger animal didn't even seem pained as the blood leaked.

"I owe you one for this, Creation." the prince said softly.

"I'm just cleaning your wounds, sir." Young Duke replied with a smile.

"I was doing more than just that." The older Duke mused.

"Why?"

"Water nourishes Lionaires. Without it, I am sure that the wounds would have molded and then he would have died too."

"You helped and it counts." the prince said, pulling Vida's attention back to the other two.

"Thank you, sir." The smaller creature applied some green stuff-probably moss- to the wounds, watching as the Prince's skin automatically sealed over it. He then backed away as the lion-like thing got to it's paws with a groan.

"If you ever need me, follow the river to the City of the Lake. Then ask for the King's emerald." it said.

"I will when I need to. It was a pleasure to meet you." The Creation bowed.

"You too..."

"Duke, your Majesty. My name is Duke."

The bigger creature nodded. "I won't forget your kindness. I hope to see you soon enough."

"Good luck." Young Duke said. And with that, Prince Emerald nodded and disappeared into the tall grass, leaving behind the young fox-headed man. Vida watched and then the world changed once more. In the blink of an eye, the younger Duke was gone and she was left standing next to who she knew now.

"Any questions?" Duke asked, looking up at her.

 _Yes,_ she considered saying, _how in the world am I even going to get out of this beautiful nightmare?_

"No." she said instead.   
"Good, then." The Duke said with a nod, getting back to his paws and tucking the watch back into its pocket. "Hopefully Barley has tea prepared for us, has sent a quick message to Baron, who's hopefully somewher near by in case we need backup, and we can be on our way to the City of The Lake."

"Who's Baron?" Vida asked as they walked back to the house. Duke had remained in his fox form.

"An old friend of mine and another fellow Creation." Duke anwsered. Vida couldn't help but sigh to herself. There were a lot of things she would have to learn.


End file.
